


Movie Night 2 (Or, when Tim’s life soundtrack becomes the Jaws theme music)

by MarbleAide



Series: Batbrother's Movie Nights [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Bonding, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Family Bonding, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon's suggestion of getting Tim to wear a plug during one of his brotherly movie nights becomes reality and it's mostly all Tim's fault. </p><p>[Sequel to Movie Night]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night 2 (Or, when Tim’s life soundtrack becomes the Jaws theme music)

**Author's Note:**

> So! I know a few people wanted this sequel and thus, it is now yours. It wasn't going to contain as much explicit sex, but then it got carried away as usual and became twice as long as the first and probably twice as dirty too. Enjoy!

It took a lot of persuading and promises that Tim didn’t know would ever actually come true, and even then, the only reason Kon got the upper hand was because he had stupid luck. There was some level of planning, but really everything had come down to luck on his part. He’d apparently determined some sort of ‘schedule’ that Tim, Dick, Jason, and Damian had fallen into whenever they had movie night. There was no schedule. Tim was just an idiot and had kept mentioning during the day if he had to go back to the manor for movie night. Then, Kon would promptly try to seduce him before leaving. It only worked half the time, but it still worked. Tim was an idiot. 

Thankfully enough, up until now Tim had also thwarted any sort of plan that, once he was well and thoroughly fucked, he would roll away or argue against anything when Kon reached into the drawer where they kept most of their toys. It was easy at first.

“No way, no way. You are not putting that inside me.” Tim gave a huff as he started to dress, much to Kon’s protests and puppy eyes.

“Why not?”

“Because, Conner, I got to choose the movie this time and I’m not wearing a plug while sitting on the couch with Air Bud playing.”

Kon definitely made a face at that which was much more _'oh god, you’re right’_ than any sort of disagreement.

“I thought animal movies were banned?”

“No, just animal documentaries.”

Three months later, all animal movies were banned. The thread finally snapped when Tim brought in Homeward Bound and, by the end of it, Damian was trying to kill Tim because ’ _I swear to_ GOD, _Drake, if Shadow is_ DEAD _you’re going to be_ DEAD!“

They had to pull Damian off Tim even though the dog didn’t die and after that little scuffle, Jason promptly suggested no more animal movies, seeing as Tim’s stupid attempts of getting on Damian’s good side were not working in the slightest. Also, the rule of checking 'doesthedogdie.com’ for every single movie came into play as well, seeing as Bruce was not happy in the slightest when a new tv was needed upon Damian throwing one of Jason’s beer bottles at the screen during their screening of Jaws (Damian glared at Dick for a whole week because of that one).

—

It finally happened, however, because Kon was simply determined and Tim let himself slip. Truthfully, it really wasn’t his fault that Conner was really, really, fantastic in bed and sometimes Tim let himself let go too much and this time around Kon definitely pounded him into submission.

Kon wasn’t above playing dirty at all, so right after he’d come, making Tim thrash and moan underneath him, Kon had taken the opportunity to slip out of Tim while he was still completely dazed and fetch the plug. Tim had barely moved when he came back five seconds later, lightly pinning him with his TTK as he slipped Tim’s leg up onto his shoulder.

"No, Kon, not another, I have to meet up with–”

He stilled as soon as he realized what was actually happening. Round two wasn’t so much round two as it was Conner shoving a plug inside him while he was still stretched and wet– still filled with a rather gross combination of lube and cum from only moments before.

“Conner!” Tim tried to sit up, but the invisible press of the telekinesis kept him down, only enough give for him to struggle lightly and moan every so softly as Kon made sure the plug was tucked snuggly inside him. It made Tim groan, turn his head to press his face into the bedding. This wasn’t happening, Conner didn’t actually expect him to go visit his brothers while stuffed with his cum still sticky inside of him.

“Just one night,” Kon muttered in his ear, fingers playing on the edge of the plug’s flared end, tapping at the round plastic until Tim shivered. “Please? Please? It’ll be fine– and afterwards I can fly over to Gotham and fuck you silly in that big stupid bed of yours. Or you fuck me, whatever you want.”

“Kon you’re not even technically allowed in Gotham. You can’t–”

“You’ll be sitting there watching some dumb movie knowing you’re wet and filled up because of me. Filled up _with_ me. What more do you need? You love when I come inside you.”

“Ko–”

“Tim.”

There was no argument left, Conner making his stance firm and sometimes, very rarely, he really did scare Tim with how well he could impersonate Luthor’s ruthlessness when negotiating to get his way. The only thing Tim could do at this point was groan softly before shaking his head in agreement. If he wanted to get off this bed, he had to agree. Otherwise his brothers would both want to kill him and think him dead already. It wouldn’t be good.

“Alright,” He sighed, slumping against the bed when the TTK finally let up, the force of it sliding away from his limbs. “Alright…”

—

It really, really, _really_ wasn’t alright.

The movie for tonight was Dick’s choice– a third rewatching of Pacific Rim, because all of them enjoyed the movie. It was fun, stupid, giant robots fighting crazy sea monsters. Dick and Jason appreciated the action, Tim appreciated the characters, and Damian enjoyed the fact that the bulldog doesn’t die, but most of the other characters do (he’s also completely into the artistic design of the monsters, a fact Tim only knows because he caught him with the art book from the movie). It was a win-win for all of them, which was a rare thing to do, but the problem was they all got decently excited about the movie and moved a lot. 

Almost as soon as Tim got to the manor, he grabbed for one of the beers Jason usually supplied, and with a quick nod from Dick, he knew that the alcohol was approved for tonight. A good thing, seeing as Tim was planning on using it to hide his near constant blush he was sure he’d be wearing all tonight. He’d never been more grateful for getting flushed while drinking than right now.  

He attempted to take a seat in one of the arm chairs away from the other three, but that never went well and promptly got dragged right back onto the couch by Jason, pulled close and snug against his side as the opening credits started.

He could feel the plug inside him, how slick and wet he still was. Stretched. 

Tim was done with his first beer and onto his second before the back story even finished and he didn’t even like beer. He barely tasted it, however, at the speed he was drinking. The bitter liquid hitting the back of his throat to be swallowed quickly, trying to get warm and tipsy so any of his odd behavior could be blamed on the alcohol. 

It probably would have worked better if he drank more frequently. Dick was side eyeing him when he polished off the second. He did have enough wits about him to wait to grab for a third though—Mako and Raleigh sparring together on screen—but Dick smacked at his hand when he did reach for his next drink, the sting of it taking a moment to register in his fuzzying state of mind. 

“There’s no way in hell you’re drinking a third when I know for a fact you’ve probably not eaten since breakfast.” Dick stated, protective mother hen as he was. Plus, Tim couldn’t break the rules by getting actually drunk. He had to teeter perfectly in a state of buzzed as to not make them suspicious, but also not give himself away either. 

“Sorry,” He manages to rasp out, licks his far too dry lips, and goes for a slice of pizza instead. He’s not actually all that hungry, and a slice of Damian’s vegetarian (he’d announced in the last month he he’s becoming a vegetarian) now sounds much more appealing than his own Hawaiian, but the last time he tried to take a slice Damian looked about ready to cut his hand off. “I’ve just had—had a weird day.” He shifts forward to take up a slice of his own pizza, fully aware of every single movement he makes as the unforgiving plug presses inside of him with every little twitch. It takes him a near embarrassing amount of time to lean back in his seat and attempt to get comfortable. He found out quickly there wasn’t exactly a comfortable position when you had a sex toy shoved up your ass, just ones that were less uncomfortable. 

Thankfully, once he started taking small bites of his pizza, Dick seemed satisfied enough to turn his attention back towards the movie. Tim managed to get through the first slice by the time the Russian’s fall. He doesn’t remember the uproar that these scenes bring and, suddenly, his body is being jerked by the movements of Jason beside him, rocked in a manner that makes his cheeks grow ever red and the plug to shift inside him, press forward and draw a choked out sound from his throat. In other circumstances, it would have been a moan, but right now he was trying his damnest not to let something like that fall from his lips with his brothers in the room. 

The commotion doesn’t quit stop as the ever present conversation of who are the best Jaeger pilots starts up—Jason’s fault. Always Jason’s fault. Dick’s reaching over Tim to smack Jason, Damian grumbles and shoves against Dick on the other end of the couch. Normally, Tim would be all for this—he’ll defend the Russians any day of the week—but right now he’s fighting the little pangs of pleasure that keep shooting up his spine and cursing at the way he knows his blood is starting to flow. 

He is not about to get a hard-on while watching Pacific Rim with his brothers. He is definitely not going to deal with this and the awkward conversation and—

Tim’s been quiet for too long. Jason’s staring at him with concern in his eyes and he can practically feel Damian’s glare at the side of his head if he turned to look at him now. This isn’t good. He needs another drink, something much stronger than beer, needs to get the hell out of here, needs to turn back time and smack Kon in the face with the largest piece of kryptonite he can find, because there is no way in hell he’s going to get out of this intact. 

“Tim are you—“

“Really need to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back!” he shouts, getting up and darting out of the room before any of them can get a word in or follow him. The nearest bathroom is right down the hall and Tim quickly shuts himself up in it, locking the door tight. He only has about three seconds to take a deep breath and lean against the door frame before there’s a knock on it.

“Tim?” comes Dick’s voice, but he’s aware that the three of them are all probably there. Dick and Jason would be concerned; Damian would have gotten dragged along. “Tim, are you—are you okay?”

There’s a small window of time where Tim can stay quiet, but that also means his list of options are running thin—if he was just sick, he would have told them that already, there wouldn’t be any reason for pause unless he was throwing up, which he wasn’t. He should have tried that, should have made some sort of noise. All they know is he’s been fidgety, red, and nervous all night. Just ran to the bathroom when a question presented itself and—fuck.

“I—“ he starts, stops immediately and takes a deep breath. One way out of this, now or never. “Kon and I finally had sex today.”

“WHAT?!” is Dick’s response. Tim rolls his eyes.

“Ew!” and that’s Damian, probably leaving now. “That’s disgusting, Drake! Why the hell would you feel the need to tell us that!?” his voice got softer as that sentence went on, meaning Dick and Jason were letting him go, could probably not stop him if they tried. “DISGUSTING!”

“Damn, I thought he’d be more romantic than that—did you guys even cuddle afterward?” Jason.

Tim has to remind himself that this is a better outcome than them all finding out he was sitting on the couch with a butt plug inside of him. Better than having to explain that him and Kon have been having sex for ages now and use toys and this all came about when Kon started dirty talking him a while back, egging him on to get fucked and wear the plug here. It was better. So, so, so, much better.

“Jason! That’s—wait, _did_ he just fuck you and then send you off here?!” Dick’s voice was shrilled and panicked. He was very likely plotting ways to hurt Conner if he thought Tim had been used.

Tim groaned. “No! I mean—it was a spur of the moment thing, alright? It happened and I didn’t think it was a good enough excuse to miss movie night.”

“Damn straight it isn’t.” that was Jason sounding like he was fighting back laughter.

“Look,” he sighed, running a hand over his face. Tim really didn’t want to be talking about this right now, more so when he still needed to get this plug out of him. “Could we…could we just talk about this in a bit? I need, I really need to clean up.”

“Clean—Oh, _Oh!_ Timmy!”

“Nooo _ope!_ ” Tim’s sure Jason is shaking his head than, thankful that at least Jason has some boundaries he doesn’t want to cross. “Not touching that shit and you’re not bothering him right now. We’ve still got pizza to eat; Tim’ll join us when he’s ready.”

Dick’s protesting, but the sound of it is getting fainter, which means Jason’s dragging him off and Tim can finally breathe easily for the first time since stepping into the manor tonight. He waits a few minutes, ear pressed to the door, just to make sure they actually left before he lets his shoulders slump.

“Jesus fucking Christ…” He grumbles, slips out his phone, and quickly texts one very in trouble boyfriend.

 _I hate you._ It reads, plain and simple. He sends it off, puts his phone down on the corner of the sink, and proceeds to undo his jeans.

Not a second after he gets the button undone does his phone ring. Tim rolls his eyes, doesn’t even need to look before picking it up.

“Did they catch you?!” is the first thing out of Kon’s mouth and, honestly, Tim wants to hit him.

“No, you idiot, but they came damn close! I’m in the bathroom right now, but I literally had to tell them you took my virginity tonight to get them off my back!” Tim cradles the phone against his shoulder and cheek as he pulls his pants down, wincing slightly as he shifts, and slowly slides down his underwear along with them.

“So they know—“

“Yes! They now know we have sex! Or, have started having sex. Damian’s disgusted, Jason will want to know all the dirty details, and Dick’s probably going to want to cut off your dick for deflowering me.” He leans against the counter as he talks, getting comfortable as he shifts his legs wide and holds back the soft gasp at his lips.

“Wait—why are you in the bathroom then?”

Tim has to pause, looking up to stare at his own reflection in the mirror for a moment before scoffing. He shouldn’t have said that. “I’m-I’m taking it out.”

“What?! Let me help, I’ll be there in—“  
“No!” Tim quickly snarls. The last thing he needs is Kon coming in through a window to fuck him in a hallway bathroom, all while is brothers are just a few yards away and would very likely hear them. Not to mention if Bruce ever found out…

“Oh, come on!” Kon whines, thinks it’ll break Tim somehow, but he’s completely mistaken. “At least let me listen to you touch yourself, hu? Don’t waste it…”

Well. That wasn’t what Tim had been expecting. And he was still half-hard and talking to Conner was very obviously not helping. Pulling the plug out would probably just make it worse, and he’d have to wait to go out to face the others until it went down…

“Fine,” he sighs heavily in defeat, hating himself when Kon’s cheering is heard very clearly through the speaker. “Do not make me regret this…”

“Come on, Tim, babe, it’ll be so good. Phone sex is great!”

Tim grits his teeth, braces himself against the counter as he reaches down with one hand to get a grip around the rim of the plug. “That’s not helping at all.”

“Yeah?” Tim bites his tongue, hears the way Kon’s voice just _drops_ , sounding so close in his ear. “What do you want than?”

Kon shouldn’t be able to use his voice like that. He shouldn’t be able to dirty talk Tim into any situation, but it works and Tim just hates himself for it. His cock twitches with the meta’s voice alone. There’s no need for him to even be in the room at this point, Tim’s so conditioned to Kon’s voice.

“Just…fuck, keep talking.” Tim groans, fingers pressing the plug deeper inside of him for a moment, making his body feel the full shape of it, before he slowly starts to pull it out.

“You like that?” Kon’s cocky. He chuckles in Tim’s ear and Tim still hates it, hates that it’s getting to him so much. “I don’t want you pulling it out just yet—I worked so hard getting you open for it, we’ve got to have a little fun, right?”

Tim’s fingers twitch where they’re gripping the toy, ready to pull it free from his body. “Kon…”

“Nu-uh. Not that easy, babe. You’ve gotta fuck yourself with it—make it good, I want to hear you.”

He shouldn’t. He shouldn’t listen, give in, anything, but he is, god fucking damnit he is, and he wants to, knows it’ll be just like Kon says it’ll be. He lets the next groan escape his lips as he tugs on the plug, feels the widest part stretch him out as it moves out of him. It’s a wonderful tug, still made smooth by the semi-slick combination of lube and cum inside of him. It’s disgusting, he knows, and both loves and hates it as he thrusts the plug right back inside of his channel.

The pace starts out slow as his body gets used to the width and the movement once again, but Kon had done a number on him earlier, so it doesn’t take long for him to loosen up, get used to the fucking again.

“That is,” Kon growls in his ear, voice even lower now as Tim’s sure he’s got his own hand down his pants. “Fuck yourself—god, you’re still wet from me, aren’t you? Already slicked up from being used, it’s so easy getting you going, babe.”

Tim moans at that, quickly clamps his free hand over his mouth because it was loud, probably too loud, not wanting his family to hear him.

“Kon, hurry up, please,” Tim’s voice his shaking, body shaking, fingers wrap more fully around the base of the plug to shove it into him with more force, more power than before. It’s nothing like Kon, not long enough or thick enough or fast enough. The angle is awkward and wrong, but it’s still Kon in his ear, Kon driving him on.

“Okay, okay, Tim—touch yourself, I’m sure you’ve leaked enough, it’ll be easy. Finish yourself off, pretend it’s me.”

It’s easy to listen at this point, no restraint whatsoever as Tim lets his phone fall to the counter so he can get a better grip, a better angle, reaches down to stroke his impossibly hard cock that, up until now, has simply been dripping onto the tile floor. He has to remember to clean that up later.

“That’s it. Just like I’m behind you, inside you, stroking you off. Feels good, yeah?”

“Conner!” Tim’s close. He’s close and it hurts, the lube inside of him too tacky to keep this up, but the growing friction simply brought him closer with the way the plug now caught on his rim before moving back in. “Kon, Kon, _Kon!_ ”

“Fuck, _Tim._ ”

White spots dance around his vision when he comes. The only thing that keeps him up is the fact that his chest is against the sink, entire body shivering as he rides out his orgasm with a few more strokes to his cock before finally letting go, groaning heavily against the ceramic of the countertop.

There’s soft panting coming out of the phone’s speaker to match his own, listening to the sound as his heart starts slowing down again. Kon’s the first one to speak.

“Tim?”

“Just—“ Tim licks his lips, tries to wet his mouth, but there’s nothing left in him. “Just a sec.” He pushes up on shaking arms to reach behind him and, with a silent gasp, pull the plug out of his body, finally.

“You okay?”

Tim picks up his phone with his cleanest hand, smiles as he presses it once more against his ear. “Yeah, I’m good, Conner. That was…” No word comes to mind, but he figures the silence is even better for Kon’s ego. “I have to go. Family’s still waiting.”

“Love you, Tim.”

“Love you too, Kon.”

He hangs up and quickly assesses the damage. It’s been at least twenty minutes, which means he needs to finish cleaning now and get back out of there in about three minutes or someone’s going to come looking for him again.

It’s awkward and clumsy, with toilet paper being his best option without ruining the hand towels hanging off the wall. He has no idea what to do with the plug, so after he cleans it off, he decides to wrap it up and just stash it under the sink for now. It’s not the best plan, but it works for the time being as he finishes, fixes his hair, straightens his clothes, and walks back out towards the theater room.

Jason looks like he wants to give him a high five, Dick pulls him down onto the couch and hugs him, and Damian—Damian’s on the farthest end of the couch looking like Tim had just kicked a puppy right in front of him. It would have made him laugh if Dick wasn’t suffocating him.

The rest of the night, thankfully, went by without much more incident. No one seemed any the wiser as to what he had done in the bathroom or the toy. Dick kept talking to him about safe sex and Jason asked the usual awkward questions—How big is he? Does he ever go all red-eye in bed? Think about getting some fun colors of kryptonite to help things along?—all the while Damian is mostly silent, glaring at him the entire time.

It’s actually nice and, at the very least, Tim doesn’t have to deal with jokes about being a virgin anymore.

(Everything is okay until three days later when he walks into his bedroom at the manor to find the butt plug sitting on his nightstand, having been wrapped up and put in a plastic bag, with a note in Alfred’s elegant hand attached.

 _Master Timothy,_  
Please be careful where you leave your toys from now on.  
I think young Master Damian is traumatized.

Tim stays very far away from the manor for a while after that, and as far away from Damian as he possibly can for as long as he can manage it.)


End file.
